


Mission: Assassination on Tarrigone

by king_arthur_ii



Series: The Trials and Experiences of a First Order Special Operative [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_arthur_ii/pseuds/king_arthur_ii
Summary: This is something a little different to your normal Star Wars short fic. For one, it's completely OC based. I wanted to experiment with how well I could write for the Star Wars universe without using any of the existing characters. And secondly, it's from the perspective of a First Order soldier, something that's done not nearly as often as for example a Jedi or a rebel. Follow special ops trooper AG-424 as he struggles to escape the seemingly doomed situation that his commanding officer has landed him in.





	Mission: Assassination on Tarrigone

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Star Wars so it might be crap, who knows. Enjoy! :)

‘Hey! You. AG-424. Stay focused.’ The intruding voice clatters through my concentration, spilling left and right what little focus I had. With the heat, plus this stupid helmet, all on top of the pressure of the assignment; it’s a damn struggle just sitting still for five minutes. The voice belongs to Sergeant Fornsek, my C.O. and the reason that myself and five others (Fornsek included) are sat in the sand inside the ruined shell of an imperial walker at 7:14pm with cramps creeping torturously slowly up our legs.

I squint down the scope of my blaster for what feels like the hundredth time in the few hours we’ve been sat here, looking out for the slightest suggestion of enemy movement. I can feel Fornsek’s eyes on the back of my neck, and I recall when Flask (AG-425) described the strict, big-headed sergeant’s gaze like someone licking the back of your neck. Snorting at the memory, I look over at Flask. He and Jaffa (AG-423) are consulting the map I’ve lent them; our designated escape route through the battlefield ruins specifically, as far as I can tell from where I’m sitting.

Our squad, Spec-Ops-5, is currently stranded on the desert planet Tarrigone on a mission that was supposed to end two days ago. Our objective? Assassinate a rebel commander by the name of Ansar Jennicco. Has it gone to plan? You’d be better off asking that complete idiot who calls himself our sergeant. Sure, Jennicco is long dead. But it was what happened right after the elimination that’s left us up shit creek with twelve dead soldiers and a commanding officer that none of us can trust. Let me take you back two days.

~

‘Spec-Ops-5, come in, this is TC-4477 of Stand-Ops-24, come in Spec-Ops-5, over.’

‘Reading you TC-4477, this is AG-420 of Spec-Ops-5. We’re all in position-’ Fornsek glanced over his shoulder at the rest of us as we crept silently about the outpost; assembling our gear and performing any necessary last minute adjustments to our blasters. ‘-and ready to move out, over.’

‘Affirmative AG-420. Sir, on your mark we’ll begin our assault on the main gate, over.’

Thinking back now, as I sit waiting for death in these desert ruins, it becomes apparent to me that TC-4477 had no idea then that he and his squad were walking into what would prove to be their last battle. The reality of the situation sends a shiver down my spine. Stand-Ops-24’s objective was to storm the small fortress that Jennicco was hiding in from the north and attempt to drive him further back through the compound. They were mainly there to cause as much ruckus and distraction as was necessary for Spec-Ops-5 (that’s us) to sweep comfortably unnoticed through the upper south landing bay, so that we were ready to ambush the Resistance commander.

~

After the Sergeant gave the word to begin the operation, things went very smoothly from there. Wrench (AG-421), our Engineering & Equipment specialist, launched a zipline through the night sky from our mountainside outpost all the way down to the landing bay. He then left to retrieve the shuttle he’d use to pick us all up in once the mission was complete. One by one we shot down the line like five mute ghosts, only visible and audible if you knew precisely where to look and exactly what to listen out for. Once inside, we knocked out several guards and checked in with Stand-Ops-24 to see how the parallel section of the operation was going. With both teams doing their jobs perfectly, it seemed that the operation couldn’t fail. 

Elation coursed through my bloodstream as I charged down a corridor in the south-west tower, Jaffa and Flask right behind me, one goal on my mind: kill Ansar Jennicco. I rounded a corner and signalled with my left hand for Jaffa to chug a sleep dart into the upcoming guard’s neck then swiftly hide the body, and that’s when I heard it. The conversation that started the downfall of the entire operation.

‘Sergeant Fornsek, sir, the enemy fighters have some sort of heavily explosive ammunition that our intel didn’t prepare us for. However, we’ve done our part. Jennicco is on his way towards AG-424’s position, requesting permission to fall back, over.’

‘Permission denied soldier, keep pushing onwards, over.’ I could almost hear the triumphant grin drop from 4477’s face as he responded, the confidence in his voice replaced with confusion.

‘But, sir, casualties are inevitable if we keep on pushing forw-’

‘I don’t care, we can’t give this vermin any possible chance to get away from us!’ Fornsek snarled down the comms device.

I shot a look at Flask as my feet pounded down the corridor and I knew he felt the same immediate concern. While I flew down flight of stairs after flight of stairs I listened to the unsettling dialogue that was audible on our comms devices. Like a bull faced with a rag, Fornsek appeared to be losing all rationale now faced with his target. I wondered how necessary it was starting to become that the three of us got to Jennicco before our CO’s team.

Contrary to my expectations, both mine and 4477’s fears winded up feeling like quite an overreaction. Both halves of Spec-Ops-5 got to our target at about the same time; a bullet was swiftly delivered to the head and the six of us made a hasty exit back up towards the upper south landing bay. It was in this period of time between the assassination and what was supposed to be our safe extraction that myself and my four peers learned that Sergeant Fornsek was not to be trusted. He ordered Stand-Ops-24 to their bloody deaths. All they had to do was make a full 180 and retreat back to the safety of their transport, but Fornsek got paranoid about the explosives troops and ordered TC-4477 and his squad to go and take them out. What a totally sad excuse for a First Order commanding officer. I can still hear the screams of those good men as they died pointlessly to rebel hands and I don’t know how long it will be before I can sleep a proper night’s sleep again.

Without the distraction provided by Stand-Ops-24 to keep the enemy snipers from picking us out, we were shot down before we’d properly got into the air. With Spencer’s (AG-422) leg broken in the fall and Fornsek’s apparent concussion our progress was slow. Two days of trudging across the desert at the pace of an elderly snail went by and it was only at about 3:05am on our 2nd full night in this wasteland that the ruins of the walker came into clear view. And that is where you find me now. Sat in the sand inside the ruined shell of an imperial walker at 7:16pm with a cramp creeping torturously slowly up my leg.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, tell me what you think in a comment, leave kudos if you feel like it :)
> 
> I'll probably upload chapter two whether this gets good responses or not.


End file.
